crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Desert Eagle-El Dorado
Desert Eagle-El Dorado is a dual-wield pistol VVIP variant of Desert Eagle in CrossFire. Overview This Desert Eagle VVIP weapon has a El Dorado-themed skin with silver-gold decoration similar to the Noble Gold skin, plus it comes equipped with a dagger mounted on the barrel. It also has a 10 rounds magazine (+3), enhanced draw, and reload speed. Unique to all other weapons, Desert Eagle-El Dorado is dual wielded, but normally only one gun is used and fires in semi-automatic mode. However, if LMB is held down, players will raise their left hand and fire both guns in an automatic-like manner. This technique has the advantage of high damage dealing since both guns retain its single-wield quality, but at the same time increases recoil greatly. Just like Desert Eagle-Born Beast, it also features melee attack, except players character will strike with both guns at the same time when clicking RMB. This technique is slightly slower than Desert Eagle-Born Beast's knife stab, but it has the advantage of a wider spread. Advantages * High damage dealing. * High accuracy. * Fast drawing speed. * Fast reloading speed. * Fast melee attack speed. * Capable to do rapid fire mode by holding LMB. * Lightweight. Disadvantages * Requires some time to trigger rapid fire mode. * High recoil when fired in rapid fire mode. * Short melee attack range. Availability * CF China * CF Vietnam * CF Russia * CF Brazil * CF Philippines * CF North America * CF Japan VVIP Effects * 100% EXP for the owner. * 20% EXP for all players in the room, including the owner. * 10% GP for all players in the room, including the owner. * +1 Ammo for all equipped Pistols * Combat Draw: Switching to this weapon will execute a melee slash. * Special Attack: Click RMB for a quick melee attack. * Fast Draw: Hold LMB to switch to dual wield mode for automatic firing. Variants DesertEagle_El_Dorado_NobleGold.png|Noble Gold Trivia * "El Dorado" means 'The Golden' in Spanish, which partially describes this gun's main color scheme. * This is the first VVIP (Victor class) weapon that doesn't have animals or beast motif. ** But overall, this is the second VVIP weapon that doesn't have that motif after M4A1-S Jewelry. * After a long wait, this gun marks the return of unique draw / reload animation set, plus it features a unique dual wield animation as well. * Unlike other dual-wielded weapons, DE-El Dorado does not have increased ammo when using dual wield - players will just fire off 10 rounds in succession and then only one gun is reloaded. While the ammo shortage is a drawback, this technique does have advantage of faster reload speed (Same with normal firing mode). ** Although there is an animation showing the switch to dual wield, as soon as LMB is released, the left gun will instantly disappear and the right gun goes back to its original position right away. * D.E-El Dorado marks the 4th VIP Weapon to have the same type of VIP weapon, the 3rd one is Barrett M82A1, the 2nd one is AK-47 and the 1st one is M4A1. * This gun always show a Dual DE killmark, regardless of whether players use Dual Wield Mode or not. * Since this gun is only held in one hand all the time, the 3rd person view animation is shared with Colt Python, where players character point the gun forward with their right arm while their left arm (along with the back up gun) rest on their hips. * If players release and re-hold LMB during reload animation, they will be able to use Dual Mode immediately without having to fire a first round. This trick is useful when being chased by tough zombies / mutants, as they can spray away very fast after each reload. * In CrossFire Philippines, players will receive a 7-day FOX Undercover and Kukri-Immortal Dragon upon the purchase of Desert Eagle-El Dorado at a discounted price. ** Two VIP Packages were also offered, one for AK47-Knife-Iron Beast and the other for M4A1-S-Iron Beast for 2600 eCoins each. Once bought either of the two packages, they will receive a 14-day FOX Undercover and Kukri-Immortal Dragon and rebate 400 eCoins. The VIP Packages offered are available on September 5 to 25 only. Gallery Images= Deeldorado.png|Render DE-天神.png|Side view. DE El Dorado.png|HUD DEDoradoDraw.png|Slash Draw DEDoradoDual.png|Dual Wield DEDoradoSLash.png|Dual Slash DEDoradoReload.png|Reload Banner DE El Dorado.png|Artwork |-| Videos= CrossFire China 2.0 Desert Eagle-El Dorado (VIP) ☆ Desert Eagle-El Dorado - CROSSFIRE China 2.0 EXP CrossFire China Desert Eagle-El Dorado showcase by svanced (bot,hmx,zm3) CrossFire VN - Desert Eagle-El Dorado Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Secondary Category:Pistol Category:Handguns Category:Sidearms Category:Desert Eagle Variants Category:VVIP